


Touch me, tease me, fill me up

by Panhowells



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Time Bottoming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panhowells/pseuds/Panhowells
Summary: Lucas experiences bottoming for the first time.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Touch me, tease me, fill me up

"Mark, _please_."

Mark holds back a snicker when he heard Yukhei whining. Instead, he peppers kisses down the chinese boys spine and lets his fingers roam inside of Yukhei. Pretending that he didn't hear him.

" _Mark_!" Exasperated, Yukhei glanced at Mark. Lips trembling and tears pooling beneath his eyelids, "please!"

"Please what, Yukhei?"

"I-I don't know! Just do some— _hnn_ —!!" A violent shudder cuts down the boy's protests while Mark's whole face perks up in glee.

"It feels good, right?" Mark grins, purposely avoiding the sweet spot now that he had found it. Yukhei groans and turns his head again to glare at Mark.

"Just, just shut up and fuck me." The latter grunts, burying his burning face on his hand. Unconsciously rising his ass up.

Mark licks his lips, "Already so commanding now, aren't you? So insatiable."

"You're just the same anyways. Always begging for more when you're getting fucked." Yukhei retorts. And just for that, Mark press down to his prostate without warning. Getting a loud surprised moan in return. Mark tenderly kissed Yukhei's shoulder blade, muffling his laugh.

The elder found himself being flipped over to his back a minute later. He didn't even get a chance to say anything because a pair of lips immediately pressed into his. When Mark pulls away a while later, Yukhei sees a smirk adorning his face.

Mark lifts one of Yukhei's legs to his shoulder, pressing his erection to Yukhei's entrance. Mark gives him another cocky smile, "I'm going to make you feel _so_ good."  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't know what I'm writing. I just feel like writing porn so I did. I know there's hell lot of plot holes here but please ignore them :)


End file.
